


Mistake

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: A Thousand Lives [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Eren what are you doing, First Meetings, Levi is so done, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "got into the wrong car" AU</p><p>--</p><p>"Levi," Erwin greeted calmly.</p><p>"Hi," Eren chimed sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh my god," Levi answered, head falling forward into his palm. "What the actual living fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this for day 6 of Eruriren week but after deciding to go in a different direction with the other prompts I kinda put it off to the side. Enjoy~

One could say Eren was frustrated; Eren would say he was beyond that. Frustrated was when you got cut off on the highway, or when your favorite character was denied more lines. Frustrated was not the emotion this situation had provoked. First, he had fallen asleep on his plane only to wake up to a nearly empty compartment and a flight attendant telling him he had to get off. Then, he had rushed to the luggage pickup and had had to watch the stupid thing circle-- _twice!_ He might add!--before running in the other direction for the pick up area. During this time, his stomach had grumbled at him, empty after a nine hour flight, and he had had to ignore it, worried he was going to miss Armin.

Now, standing in the cold air and waiting for Armin's familiar gray car to pull into view, he felt like committing murder.

 _Where are you?_ He texted, ignoring the fact that if Armin was driving he wouldn't be able to answer.

Eren sighed, the night air frigid without the sun up and heating the pavement. He was hungry and cold and just wanted to go to the nearest fast food center and complain to Armin about his shitty flight.

 _I'm pulling up now._ Eren's phone said, vibrating lightly.

Eren looked around at that, grinning widely when he saw a familiar looking gray car pull up to the curb. _I see you!_ He sent back, rushing towards the vehicle. He barely glanced at the blonde when he pulled open the back door, too preoccupied with shoving his large suitcase in and getting to some of the warmth emitting from the heater.

"Armin you wouldn't believe how bad it was this time. Seriously, I've come to terms with the fact that traveling will never work for me, but this time was particularly... shitty..." He trailed off, looking up for the first time. He probably shouldn't have waited so long, given that he was already in and the door was firmly shut behind him, but Eren was hungry and tired enough not to care. "You're not Armin." 

Just then, his phone vibrated and Eren glanced down.

_Where are you? I thought you saw me?_

"And you're not Levi," the strange blonde answered pleasantly.

For a moment they both stared at each other, Eren in tired disbelief and the blonde in polite curiosity. To be honest, Eren may have been delaying his venture out into the cold by a few seconds, his sluggish brain taking a few moments to process the situation. Finally, he groaned, slumping forward with an apology as he grabbed for his suitcase; his suitcase that seemed to have lodged itself between the gap behind the driver's seat during Eren's mad rush to get into the car. "I thought this was my friend's car, I'll get out right away--" He grunted, tugging uselessly on his heavy luggage.

"It's alright," the blonde smiled reassuringly, turning to try and help. "cars can look very similar."

"But still, I should have made sure that it was him." Eren huffed. "Here just--I'll push up, you pull."

"Got it," the blonde nodded, grabbing the handle to heave the suitcase upwards while Eren tried shoving it with his shoulders.

"I'm Eren by the way," he told him, panting slightly. "In case you were wondering what idiot would crawl into a stranger's car and get their stuff stuck."

"Erwin," Erwin chuckled, arms flexing. And oh, what wonderful arms they were.

"Nice to meet you," Eren told him, grimacing as he tried to wiggle his hands under the edge of his luggage.

"You--"

The passenger side door opened, cutting off the blonde as a slender man slipping into the seat with a shudder. "I hate airports. They're always fucking disgusting and overpriced. Can we get out of here and get some--What the fuck?" The man glanced at the two of them, eyes widening slightly at the sight; Eren, a stranger, red faced and half off the seat, with Erwin twisted towards him, a hand wrapped around the handle of Eren's suitcase. 

"Levi," Erwin greeted calmly.

"Hi," Eren chimed sheepishly.

"Oh my god," Levi answered, head falling forward into his palm. "What the actual living fuck." He rubbed at his eyes before glancing back up at them to let out a long and suffering sigh. "Do I even want to know?"

"Could you maybe help first?" Eren offered nervously. "I think my hand's stuck."

Levi's sigh was more of a groan this time.


End file.
